memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
T'Mar
| homeworld = | birth = 2270 | death = 2344 | affiliation = Vulcan High Council United Federation of Planets | occupation = Science department | serial number = | posting = | rank = Lieutenant | status = Deceased | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} T'Mar was a serving aboard the during the command of Rachel Garrett. She was in charge of the Junior Officers Division, and trained many of the now senior crew, including the then Ensign Shield, who would later become captain. Youth on Vulcan T'Mar was born and raised on , where she spent her life dedicated to logic and the perfection that it brought. One of the works that she studied was "The Logic of Humans by T'Pol. This fascinated her, since she had been raised with the belief that humans were just animalistic with no inclination or capacity for logic. She longed to be placed on a ship with humans in order to learn if they indeed had some vestiges of logic. She was forbidden, however, because she had not yet undergone kolinhar, and it was believed that she would become emotionally unstable. Work with the Ambassador T'Mar believed that it was logical for her to understand logic in its fullness if she could study those who were outside of logic. However, the logical decision of the Vulcan High Council to prevent her application stood in her way. In 2287, at the age of twenty, she was made an aide to Ambassador Sarek. Three years later, she was the youngest to attend the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace-talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation were made. She stated that she was the first one to discover the plot to assassinate the Federation president at that meeting, which would have ignited a war. However, she did not immediately come forth and report what she knew: and this was because the agent the assassins used as a spy onboard the was a Vulcan. Her inaction proved that she was not ready for a command of her own, and therefore she returned to ] to undergo the kolinhar. When finished, in 2310, she was purged of all emotions. She returned to her duties as the aide to the ambassador, this time Sarek's son, Ambassador Spock. Encounter with the Nox Clan An attempt on Ambassador Spock's life was made shortly after her posting to his cabinet. She discovered that this was because of his peace-talks with the Romulan Star Empire. She narrowed the search down, until she discovered not just a plot to assassinate Ambassador Spock, but to start a Klingon-Federation war. The chief architect of this plan was L'tonius Nox, a member of the Romulan Senate. She went after him, but he was caught up in a feud with the Klingon Empire and was killed by the late Chancellor Azetbur's daughter. When his son, L'nihilus Nox, began pursuing the Klingon who killed his father, T'Mar believed that it was time to discover the rest of the information on the plot. Covertly, she landed on Romulus and kidnapped L'radia Nox, the wife of L'tonius Nox. T'Mar interrogated her, using every logical technique she used. When logic failed, she resorted to a mind-meld. She refused to break it, even when L'radia showed signs of strong resistance. Even though Ambassador Spock called her actions "illogical", she continued. Eventually, however, L'radia died and no information was gained. After this, she requested a transfer to the . This was granted her. During her time, she helped the Federation track down someone who had been hunting her as well, Nox. The Enterprise-B fought long against Nox and his band of Romulan pirates, but T'Mar's assistance helped win the day. The pirates all disappeared, and Nox was sent to Typhon III. Service on the Enterprise-C T'Mar liked working with humans, and so she asked if she could join the crew of the next Enterprise to be launched. The Vulcan High Council originally declined, until the future captain Rachel Garrett personally requested T'Mar aboard the . T'Mar's assignment was the overseeing of the training of the Junior Officers. During this time she meet an ensign who was to one day command the Enterprise-C. During an accidental pass through a wormhole, the was sent back into the year 2001. During that time, T'Mar encountered another group of Starfleet Officers from a future Enterprise. The Shield that she met here was captain, and was surprised to see her: in his future, she was missing in action, supposed to be dead. Death T'Mar survived the blood-bath of Narendra III, and saved Ensign Shield from suffocating on the Bridge. When the ship was pulled into Typhon III, she decided that she would go down onto the Mining Station and inspect it (she being the only commanding officer left alive). While there, she met Nox, having escaped from the prison camp. After a heated argument, wherein she lost her temper and revealed her anti-Romulan sentiment, Nox attacked her. She was killed, but not before she implanted her katra into the Romulan. Possession of L'nihilus Nox Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Edward Shield and crew entered a reality where the Federation did not exist. While on Earth, he happened to come across T'Mar, though neither of them knew who the other were. Category:Lieutenants Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Star Trek: Conflict